


Más allá

by Mikaey



Series: Oko and Alma adventure [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: Donde Alma disfruta de su muerte y todo os preguntaís como llegamos a todo esto
Series: Oko and Alma adventure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053185





	Más allá

La madurez era algo que se obtenía a través de las experiencias vividas. Algunos nunca llegan a madurar del todo y otros lo hacían antes de tiempo.

Alma tuvo que madurar rápido si quería  _ sobrevivir;  _ tuvo que aprender a cuidar cada una de sus palabras, a saber actuar en momento difíciles de verdadera presión y a ser observadora. 

Esto ayudó en gran medida a desarrollar su firmeza en las decisiones, las confianza de sus palabras y en saber cuándo y de qué forma debía actuar para salir adelante.

Alma maduró desde muy joven y siguió madurando más por cada sorpresa que la vida le ofrecía de formas extrañas y espontáneas. 

Fue una vida intensa pero entretenida.

Y sobretodo feliz. 

El día que dio su último aliento lo hizo rodeado de seres que amaba y que la amaban mientras escuchaba por última vez esos suave ronroneo. 

Un rostro pacífico permaneció grabado en su cara.

. 

.. 

… 

Entonces, volvió a abrir los ojos como si acabara de despertar de una siesta reparadora que necesitaba desde hace años. No despertó en la habitación donde recordaba estar, no. Su visión se topó con un hermoso bosque verde rodeados del canto de diferentes aves.

Se sentía extraña, como si aún estuviera desconectada de la realidad a la cual acababa de despertar, pero eso no la detuvo para avanzar y descubrir más del hermoso lugar.

Fue fácil entender lo que era ahora, pero en lugar de miedo o sorpresa simplemente reaccionó como si fuera algo evidente que debía de pasar,  _ como si fuera algo que siempre hubiera sabido que pasaría. _

Con el tiempo, los frondosos árboles empezaron a cambiar a un ambiente más urbano, pero sin que llegaran a desaparecer los fragmentos de naturaleza del que había despertado horas antes. 

No recordaba el lugar en el que estaba pero sabía que era donde había vivido, simplemente todo era... distinto. El aire era más puro y limpio de lo que recordaba, no porque pudiera olerlo o respirarlo sino porque podía sentirlo, de alguna manera.

Todo cambió. 

Nunca se preocupó de cuánto tiempo había estado ausente hasta que un día un rostro conocido se cruzó en su camino. 

Su hijo, el mayor, donde se hacía más evidente su tiempo fuera. Había ganado muchas más canas y arrugas, caminaba con dos adolescentes, sus nietos a quienes vio por última vez cuando usaban pañales. 

Desde ese día permaneció con ellos. 

No era más que una espectadora, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar por más que quisiese. Ya no podía aconsejar cuando se le pedía u ofrecer ayuda cuando se la necesitaba. 

Los años pasaban y siempre realizaba rondas para visitar a sus hijos. 

Todos formaron su vida, a algunos les iba bien y a otros no tanto, pero todos seguían adelante y eso la hizo enorgullece.

Su familia no fue a los únicos a quienes visitaba. Oko había cambiado mucho también, no porque modificara su disfraz, claro que no. Obviamente no se tomaría demasiadas molestias al respecto. Igualmente a nadie le parecía extraño que una científica reconocida se mantuviera joven con el paso de las décadas. Hmpm

De cualquier modo, la alíen en verdad se puso seria al respecto con el cuidado del planeta y le costó bastante tiempo darse cuenta que los métodos que usaba eran bastante directos. Si algo causaba un problema simplemente lo solucionaba de la forma más rápida y generalmente "rapidez" no iba de la mano con "ético" o "moral". En su defensa, Oko jamás explicó nada a nadie, literalmente. Ni siquiera cuando la veía haciendo cosas podía saber lo que planeaba. Claramente no aprobaba sus métodos, pero sinceramente, no podía hacer nada al respecto y a pesar de todo debía de admitir que funcionaban y además de forma muy eficiente por lo que Alma no tuvo más remedio que admitir, a regañadientes, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. 

Otra de las cosas que no pudo descubrir hasta mucho más tarde y que admitiría sin vergüenza que le costó creerlo es la separación completa del planeta entre dos fracciones opuestas. Concretamente entre la de Oko y Membrana. Lo más sorprendente es que se realizaron democráticamente, la gente votó por un líder y esa fue Oko. 

¿Qué cojones pasó en los años que estuvo ausente? Desaparece un par de décadas y el mundo se divide en dos. 

Era bastante sorprendente la rapidez con la que cambiaron las cosas, sabía que los Irkens era muy superiores, tecnológicamente hablando. Entendía que para analizar los recursos de un planeta solo fuera necesario un individuo como Oko, es por eso que nunca se tomó en serio cuando Zim se autodenominó "invasor". Tan siquiera lo considero una amenaza como Oko en sus primeros años porque ¿cómo un solo individuo podría hacer que todo una civilización sucumbiese? Siempre le pareció algo inverosímil. 

Pero ver cómo, efectivamente, un solo individuo se apoderó del control total de medio planeta sin ningún esfuerzo, era aterrador. Alma sabía que la única razón por la que la raza humana aún vivía era por qué la Irken le seguía el juego a la humanidad. Algo que realmente agradecería que mantuviera después de su muerte. 

La otra mitad del globo, por lo que pudo escuchar, dirigido por la compañía ML de Membrana era un mundo horrible y estéril. 

Recordaba las ocasiones en las que Dib hablaba de su padre, no era un tema recurrente a decir verdad, pero una de las cosas que repetía constantemente era que el profesor Membrana era un hombre de ciencias y buscaba el progreso para la humanidad.

Sin embargo, siempre lo vio como un empresario escéptico donde las consecuencias no importaban si al final se obtiene el resultado que buscabas y si bien no lo había conocido en persona como tal, esa idea de él sólo se reforzada más con cada avance que escuchaba proveniente de allí. 

Si bien Oko corregía todos los desmadres medioambientales que la parte oeste del planeta hacía era como si conforme plantarás árboles viniera otro a hacerlos leña. 

El tiempo siguió avanzando y las personas que una vez amó finalmente terminaron su camino en el mundo. Sólo quedaban los hijos de sus nietos. Alma no se sentía con derecho de permanecer con ellos. Compartían la misma sangre pero ya no eran los seres con quienes compartió su tiempo. No era su familia, solo desconocidas que conocía pero no la conocían. 

No formaba parte de ellos. 

Se convirtió en una vagabunda buscando algo que hacer en los siguientes años. 

Disfrutaba de las caminatas en el bosque, tan pacífico y hermoso. En vida no pudo disfrutar estos momentos de la misma forma como ahora lo hacía. 

Sin embargo empezaba a convertirse en una muerte muy monótona y aburrida sin mucho más que hacer que deambular. Es por eso que poco a poco empezó a quedarse con más frecuencia junto a su bicha favorita. 

Oko siempre estaba ocupada, era impresionante con qué determinación seguía cada día. Disfrutaba verla trabajar tanto en su laboratorio como cara al público. 

Las reuniones que tenía con los restos del Profesor Membrana y su pequeño séquito de abogados y científico también eran bastante interesantes de ver. 

Cualquier amenaza o acciones legales que tratarán de realizar para su beneficio era recibida con negativas y una gran expresión de poker por parte de su contrincante. Jugaban a hacerse los poderosos ante alguien que ya dejó en claro su dominio sobre ellos. 

La escena era tan mona como ver un chiguagua hacerle frente a un jaguar mientras que este se tenía que aguantar todo. 

Fueron buenos tiempos que duraron un par de siglos, pero nada dura para siempre. 

Alma empezó a darse cuenta como su amiga ya no se movía con la misma agilidad de antes. Si bien los signo de la edad no se mostraban con la misma obviedad que en su especie era evidente que los años le empezaban a pesar.

Oko nunca dejó sus deberes pero empezó a trabajar en algo nuevo y grande en el fondo de su base y eso fue algo que le causó especial interés al fantasma. La veía trabajar con habilidad y rapidez, preguntándose a cada rato que es lo que estaba planeando hasta que un día captó la ligera similitud entre el PAK de su espalda y lo que construía.

Fue entonces cuando supo que lo que Oko hacía era para asegurar que el planeta siguiera cuando ella no estuviera ya. 

Darse cuenta de tal cosa la hizo sentir mal.

No estaba preparada. 

No quería perder lo último que le quedaba. 

Pero el día se acercaba. 

Y el día llegó.

Por primera vez, Oko se quitó su PAK y lo conectó a la gran maquinaria que estuvo construyendo en los últimos años. 

No entendió muy bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que a los pocos minutos Oko empezó a debilitarse. Ella simplemente se sentó en el suelo esperando su muerte. 

Alma se sentó a su lado, trató de agarrar su mano y se imaginó que podía sentirla de nuevo, fingió por una vez que podía.

Lágrimas brillantes recorrieron su mejilla fantasmal, evaporándose en hilos de luz cuando caían de su rostro. 

No quería, pero tenía que aceptar que llegó el momento de decir adiós a lo último que le quedaba.

Nunca la volvería a ver, al igual que nunca volvió a ver a los seres que más amaba, espero con felicidad tenerlos cerca de nuevo pero nadie nunca volvió como ella lo hizo. 

Ya no le quedaba nada más que una existencia de soledad y vacío del que no podría escapar.

Y por primera vez en varios siglos hablo. 

-"Adiós y gracias por todo" - la mano se estrujó con más fuerza en un intento desesperado de sentirla. 

...

...

...

Sólo había silencio. 

  
  


…

…

...

La gran maquinaria empezó a hablar en otro idioma pero Alma no mostró ningún interés hasta que una Oko brillante y anaranjada apareció delante suya. 

Por un segundo pensó que podría ser su fantasma antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo realmente. 

**"FUNCIONES EN ÓPTIMO RENDIMIENTO"**

**"PREPARANDO CÁMARA DE CONSERVACIÓN DE RESTOS BIOLÓGICOS"**

El suelo debajo del cuerpo de Oko descendió llevándose sus restos al subsuelo. 

El holograma miró como el cadáver descendía solo para girar su mirada en la dirección de Alma. 

Las dos miradas se cruzaron durante varios segundos antes de que la figura desapareciera. 

".... ¿Oko?" 

**  
  
**

.

.

.

**  
  
  
**

-”No way… Is that… the Earth?!” ****

**-YES, HUMAN DIB.- I’VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF IT FOR MORE THAN 7 CENTURIES.-** ****

No importaba lo surrealista que pareciera la situación, solo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. De todas las personas que pudiera haber pensado en volver a ver, Dib no era una de ellas.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba en carne y hueso tan vivo y joven como lo recordaba. Bueno, en realidad mucho más harapiento pero qué más daba cuando estaba disfrutando de ganarle nuevamente después de más de 700 años. ****

No pudo evitarlo, se aproximo y se apoyó en su hombro en una posición triunfante mientras soltaba un alegre y triunfante. ****

-“I win~” ****

Dib tuvo un ligero escalofrío y giró su cara atónita hacia atrás.

Alma podía ver por completo su rostro de sorpresa como si acabara de ver un-...  ****

-”ALMA?!”

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que creen que Oko estaba contruyendo? mmmm  
> aquí os dejo una pista  
> https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations/posts/2931919880374330
> 
> Pd: para los que se pregunten que narices dice en irken  
> "ACTIVACIÓN"
> 
> "PUESTA EN FUNCIONAMIENTO CONCRETADO" 
> 
> "COMPROBACIÓN DEL CORRECTO DE SENSORES Y EQUIPOS" 
> 
> "COMPROBACIÓN DEL FUNCIOMIENTO HOROGRAFICO" 
> 
> "ACTIVACIÓN"  
> -  
> "PUESTA EN FUNCIONAMIENTO CONCRETADO" 
> 
> "RESULTADOS CONCLUYENTES" 
> 
> "ACTIVAR TRADUCTOR UNIVERSAL"  
> -  
> "FUNCIONES EN ÓPTIMO RENDIMIENTO" 
> 
> "PREPARANDO CÁMARA DE CONSERVACIÓN DE RESTOS BIOLÓGICOS"


End file.
